Halley Potter
by JT Jewels
Summary: Twins, tragically separated at birth, now happily join together in this wonderful story that will give you laughs, make you cry, and send you on a roller coaster ride you'll never forget! Please read a kind review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have anything to do with it. Therefore Lawyers (or ministry members) can go die in a hole!

Hello peoples and welcome to my first ever Harry Potter fic, _Halley Potter! _It's just an idea I've had since I've been reading all of the books and re-watching the movies. Just for those of you who find the story's name rather familiar, it has nothing to do with the other one. It's completely different, and it's my own creation. Simply a coincidence that this story is titled the same. Anyhoo, without further adieu, here's the intro to _Halley Potter!_ Please leave a kind review!

* * *

><p>It was a frigid night in the small island town of Fox Island; the water all around the island was peaceful and smooth like glass; a small breeze wafted gently through the trees, traveling the island like a wave. As the sound of rustling leaves and swaying foliage permeated the night air, one could see the lights of houses scattered wildly about the island. The light of one house, though dimmer than the rest, seemed to give a soft and welcoming glow. It revealed a tabby cat emerging from the surrounding darkness. It trotted smoothly to the foot of some steps and looked at the sky, as if looking for something. However a loud cracking beside the cat distracted it's gaze. A wizened old man stood beside the cat with deep wrinkles, a long, shimmering silver beard and hair, wearing half moon shaped spectacles and a surprised expression while looking at the tabby. Then, with a powerful and deep voice, the man spoke to the tabby,<p>

"So, I see you've only just arrived Professor Mcgonagall?"

The cat let out a small mewl before suddenly morphing; it slowly grew taller, it's front paws lifting from the ground as its body prostrated itself into a bipedal position. Now standing in the tabby's place was an elderly woman, with sharp features about her; she wore spectacles like her counterpart, and was wearing a pointed hat and a black cloak. Professor Mcgonagall looked directly at the man and parted her very thin lips to say,

"Indeed I have. Now I suppose he'll be along with the other one shortly?"

The wizened old man continued to look at her, but with a friendlier look,

"Yes, however as you know Hagrid can't use apparition; therefore he will be arriving in the same manner as before."

Professor Mcgonagall gave him a look of disbelief and rolled her eyes at nothing in particular,

"Well that's just fantastic. We'll be here till dawn at this pace."

There was silence for a few moments before a soft rumbling could be heard. Out of the light of the moon, a shadow began to grow. Mcgonagall looked to the sky with an even more skeptical expression, while the old man looked on with curiosity,

"Ah, I believe that would be Hagrid now.'

The shadow in the sky had grown to reveal a large motorcycle roaring as it soared through the sky. It was lowering itself to the ground. The motorcycle had a sidecar. By the time it had landed, the one driving the vehicle got off. He was a giant of a man; he stood a good eight feet tall, with a long grizzled beard and like long hair, thick eyebrows and small squinty eyes. He looked from the old man to Professor Mcgonagall with a satisfied look on his face. He settled his gaze upon the old man, and with a deep rasp he said,

"Hello there Professor Dumbledor, Professor Mcgonagall!"

"It's a pleasure to see you again Hagrid, though it has only been little less than five minutes since we parted company. Alright, have you the child?"

At Dumbledore's words, Hagrid lit up instantly and walked swiftly over to the sidecar, which was full of a bundle of blankets. As Hagrid picked up the bundle, it began to shift violently in his arms, and the sound of a hiccupping baby could be heard. Hagrid handed the baby over. As soon as it was in Dumbledore's arms, it instantly stopped crying and went into a deep slumber. He gave the infant a gentle, meaningful look before pulling out a long stick from his pocket, and conjuring out of thin air a basket. Inside the basket was a single pillow, and a letter attached to the handle. Setting the child into the basket, he gave Professor Mcgonagall one last chance to look at the baby. She kneeled down by the basket and raised a hand to the little one within. She stroked its cheek and said,

"She's just like her mother. Such a beautiful little girl…"

She trailed off as if recalling a painful memory. The air grew heavy with the feeling of loss. Hagrid had begun to weep silently to himself, which was rather loud. Dumbledore had waltzed over to the giant of a man to comfort his woes,

"Yes indeed, it is terrible to be reminded of such a tragedy; James and Lilly were very proud of them both. They were taken from all of us much too early. However now is not the time to mourn the loss of such wonderful people. We must hurry along; there is much to do and no time to do it. Well then, let us leave her at the door."

Using the same wand like stick as before, he flicked it gently, and the basket levitated on the spot, and swiftly floated over to the door,

"Well, I shall see you both in due time! A safe journey to you Hagrid, Professor Mcgonagall," Said Dumbledore as he disappeared. Without another word, the other two followed suit and left the baby upon the doorstep, in a comfortable basket, sleeping soundly. The letter on the basket had the name _Halley Potter _scrawled on it in slanted, green ink. Dumbledore's voice, like a disembodied voice rang through the air saying,

"Farewell, Halley Potter, I shall see you in 11 years."

* * *

><p>And that be the intro! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this so far. Like I say, this is just an idea I've had. Now mind you I'll have the first chapter up quickly, it's just a matter of actually finishing it. I've got it half written because I intended to make this part of chapter 1, but psych! Looks like you'll have to wait a little. Oh well, it'll be worth it, right? So, with that, hope you come back for more, and don't forget to leave a kind review!<p>

-JT Jewels


End file.
